For The First Time
by Skylimit1213
Summary: Paul and Jacob have hard times with bills and life in general and need to get throught it all. Jacob is notcing big changes in Paul's attuide and feels alone. Based on the song by The Scipt. All Human.


Now I think I wana start another story, have two to work on I hope you like this one this story is based off the song For the First Time by The Script.

I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Paul: 20

Jacob: 18

Edward: 25

Bella: 21

Sam: 23

Paul's POV

The fan blows around the room trying to keep everything cool as much as possible. I'm fixing up the broken car, putting the engine in right." Hey man I'm gonna head on home early today, close up shop for me would you". My boss says walking out the door." Yeah no problem". I finish up and head on into the bathroom to wash my hands. I look at myself in the mirror and take a deep breath. The day has been rough, thinking about all the bills that come in today and how my job is going to pay for it all. I run my hands through my freshly cut hair and groan. Looking down at my watch I close up the shop and head on home. The lights are on signaling that Jake is home. I walk up the steps and go inside. The hallway lights are the only ones on. Confused I head into the kitchen and turn the lights on. Grabbing vitamin water I sit down and relax. The bills are on the table mixed with other mail. I sign before taking them and opening them up. The first thing I see is the amount of money I need. It's not good. I lean back in my chair and put my head in my hands. Hands find their way around my neck." What's wrong Paul". Jacob's voice rings into my ears." The bills and taxes are insane". I stand up and lean against the counter." We could do this, it can't be that impossible". Jake says walking over to me and hugs me with his arms wrapped around my neck. I look down at him; since I'm taller I lift up a bit and hug him tighter." We're gonna be just fine, I'll just have to work a little longer". I say putting my nose in his hair." I love you Paul". I smile and kiss his cheek." I love you more, I'm going to work harder I promise". He looks up at me with adoration in his eyes." Let me help you with the bills then, it's the least I could do babe". We spent hours talking about what we we're gonna do and paying the bills we do have money for.

Jacob's POV

Me and Paul sit down in the living room to watch T.V and eat pizza. We laugh when we need to laugh; we smile when we could smile. I know that Paul is not happy with his life style, he acts like he is so happy, but he's not. Paul had a very tough childhood. His father died in a car accident, leaving him to take care of his family. His older brother Sam helped out, but he already had his own family. By the time Paul was a teenager he had a few jobs already. I look over at him with a sad smile on my face. He looks over at me and frown." What's wrong, you feel sick". I could only shake my head; he doesn't believe me so he crawled over to my side of the couch. "Paul do you still think about you dad, him dying out of nowhere". Paul takes a long time to process the question; I could literally see the wheels turning in his head. His eyes tear up, but doesn't dare to let them fall." Every single day I think about him. I wonder what he would do in hard situations. I've always wanted to be like him". He laughs gently and the tears finally come." Paul you are a great man, you take care of the people you love. You got a beautiful heart. I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you". We just look at each other. "Want some more pizza, you need it". I say and he laughs before nodding. That night we just stayed up and talked about whatever really. It was like our first date, just stayed at home and talked about whatever we wanted.

Paul's POV

I woke up to the light shining through the curtains into our small room. I roll over to find Jake dead asleep. I laugh lightly and stroke his face." You are so beautiful, I love you". I kiss his cheek and get out of bed. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I settled on some cargo pants and a plaid shirt. I go down to make breakfast with a smile on my face.


End file.
